At Your Door
by queequeg0927
Summary: What happened with Sonny and Davis at the end of Backwards In High Heels? I don't have any idea, but I did make up a little something. Hopefully you like it.


It's been a full year since Backwards In High Heels aired and I've been toying with this story since then. I know that it didn't happen this way, but I needed a little fluff to get me through this break. Shout out to my beta, Jabr3317, thank you for the help.

* * *

"A beer with you sounded better."

There was a new level of confidence in his voice as he repeated the reason for coming over so late. Sonny stopped fidgeting, tucked his hands deep in his pockets, and looked Davis directly in the eyes. Davis didn't move for a moment as she stared back at him, weighing the logistics of this, only slightly unexpected, situation.

Without further hesitation she pushed open the door with her foot, silently inviting him inside. As he stepped closer to the entrance, and closer to her, Davis couldn't help but mirror the not-no-subtle grin that had crossed Sonny face.

Davis closed the apartment door and turned to watch Sonny walking up to the bookshelf in her living room. He leaned in to get a closer look at a framed photo on display; a group shot of Bravo Team in J-bad a few years before, when Nate was still alive. They were all huddled together, big smiles; their last day in country. Sonny stared at the picture for a minute, thinking back on the day and remembering how Nate, and his free spirited personality, could make anyone laugh. It had been a while since Sonny thought about Nate; sometimes, most of the time, actually, it was easier not to.

Recognizing the look on his face, Davis went over and stood beside Sonny, placing a comforting hand on his back. He welcomed the supportive gesture and gave her a look of appreciation.

"Ready for that beer?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He nodded, "yeah."

Davis led Sonny into the kitchen, "So, you bailed on Clay, huh?" Davis asked, reaching into the refrigerator. She grabbed two beers, closed the door, and turned back to look at Sonny who was leaning against the island opposite her.

He gave an innocent shrug as a crooked smirk appeared on his face, "Somethin' like that."

Davis cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips, noticeably suspicious of what Sonny was telling her. She slid a bottle across the smooth kitchen island towards Sonny. He caught the glass in one hand, twisted the cap off with the other and began to drink, all in one fluid motion.

"Just, please, tell me you didn't lock him in his cage again," she inquired, knowing what he was capable of doing when it came to messing with Clay.

Sonny laughed and nearly choked on the swallow of beer. "That was one time," he exclaimed, holding up his index finger for emphasis. He shrugged, "And he got out..."

"Two hours later," she reminded him with a hint of sternness in her voice.

Davis took a sip from her bottle, keeping her eyes on Sonny the whole time, not convinced with his answer. She set her drink on the island and continued her stare as she picked at the damp, paper label. She knew just how to push Sonny's buttons, and questioning him with the silent treatment was one of those ways.

It only took about 45 seconds for Sonny to crack. She was counting.

"Spense is fine!" he exclaimed. Sonny removed his hat and tossed it aside on the counter, running his hands through the short curls of hair. "I made sure that he had... better company. Okay?"

He wouldn't dare tell her that 'better company' meant sending some paid companionship to the bar, with a brief bio on the kid, to help keep him occupied for the evening.

"Alright. Just checking," she replied, mostly satisfied with his answer, but secretly determined to get the truth out of him eventually. "That was too easy," Davis added with a grin. "You're in trouble if you ever get interrogated by a woman,"

Sonny paused before answering, still not certain what this thing was between he and Davis. Above anything else, their friendship was most important to him, but recently things had been progressing in a different direction, one he certainly didn't know how to navigate. It was just a kiss, well, two technically, but the first one caught him by surprise. One second Davis was talking about their almost kiss a few months prior being a 'fleeting moment' and the next she was actually kissing him. He didn't even have a chance to react before she pulled away.

That second kiss, though, that was completely different. That was more than just a kiss. As he thought about it now, all of those cliche adjectives came to mind; intense, meaningful, passionate, heated. He just wasn't sure what it all meant, yet. This was not his area of expertise, but he knew that he wanted to find out.

"Not just any woman," he replied in a low, serious tone.

The well lit kitchen provided no camouflage to hide the blush rising in her cheeks and Davis tried unsuccessfully to suppress her smile. She nodded, finished the last of her beer and turned to exit the kitchen.

Before Sonny knew what he was doing, he'd abandoned his own drink, stepped around the island and was closing in on Davis.

"Lisa...?" he called out.

Sonny was taken back by the sound of her first name coming from his lips. Since the day they met, more than eight years prior, she'd always been 'Davis'. Sonny couldn't even remember the last time he had thought about her first name. Now all he wanted to do was say it again.

Hearing her name had a similar effect on Davis. She stopped abruptly and turned to back just in time to see Sonny bounding through the entryway towards her. She didn't flinch as he stopped suddenly, coming face-to-face with her. He was as close as he could be without actually touching her. Close enough to notice the faint flecks of green in her mostly hazel eyes. Close enough to smell the coconut scent of her shampoo. And yet it still didn't feel quite close enough.

Sonny panicked for split second, unsure of what to say now that he was here, in this moment, with Lisa Davis. Never in his life would he have guessed that whatever this was becoming would be happening with her, his best friend. Crossing the line now could... would... change everything between them. Sonny rocked back on his heels, forging a small gap between them, as he contemplated stepping away. Davis lightly furrowed her brow, questioning his movement, which Sonny immediately regretted. She had an indescribable power over him, one that was silently pulling him back to her.

Without further hesitation, or will power to stay away, Sonny surged forward to kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm against his, just as he so vividly remembered. The kiss was gentle - tentative, and after a moment he pulled back only far enough to look into her eyes, seeking permission to continue. Her face was flushed and eyelids heavy as she met his gaze. Davis pushed up on her tiptoes, reconnecting their mouths, this time in a hurried, feverish manner. Sonny brought one hand up and gently brushed her cheek as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Davis clinched the sides of Sonny's shirt, just above his waist, crumpling the fabric in her hands as she pulled his hips into her own.

Several minutes passed and their intensity increased so deeply that they couldn't tell where one's breathing began and the other's ended. Sonny reached down between them, secured his muscular arm around Lisa's petite frame and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laced her fingers behind his neck. He felt a smile cross her lips and a rise in her heart rate as held her tightly against him and began walking towards her bedroom.

Sonny carefully climbed onto the bed, placed one hand on it for support, and slowly lowered Davis down beneath him. She watch intently as his eyes and free hand trailed the length of her.

"Are you sure that you can even handle this?" Davis asked with a smirk.

Sonny let out a deep laugh and shot a cocky grin back at her, acknowledging her reference to their conversation before leaving for Mexico. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, taking a moment to drink in this view before gently moving on top of her to continue this exploration of each other.

They understood the trouble that could follow tonight, but if there was ever a risk worth taking they both knew this was it.

-The End-

Thank you for reading.


End file.
